1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a quick release gas pressure regulator, and more particularly to a gas pressure regulator that permits an easy connection to the gas source and a convenient disconnection for escaping the remaining gas only by moving the operating lever in an open or a close position. Thus, an extraordinary wear of the connection thread is avoided for an easy detachment and for an improved use safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas, such as oxygen, acetylene, nitrogen, argon and the like has to be pressurized before bottling for use in the industries. However, the pressure of these bottled high-pressure gases must be adjusted by a gas pressure regulator to a proper level before use in order to ensure the safety in use of the pipe apparatus, tools or related equipment. Generally, the high-pressure gas is still present in the pressure pipes connected within and outside the gas pressure regulator when the high-pressure gas bottles are replaced. Therefore, the connection threads attached to the high-pressure gas bottle are subject to an external thrust created by the high-pressure gas. In other words, a great friction force acts on the connection threads during the replacement of the high-pressure gas bottle, thereby causing a rapid wear of the connection thread in an extraordinary way. Accordingly, the gas pressure regulator is not easy to be removed. In some cases, a blowout gas can be even produced in dismantling the gas pressure regulator. As a result, some components cannot be normally activated. Moreover, the personnel and the equipment can be seriously endangered.